Tell Him
by dream0writer7
Summary: HarryGinny: The summer before Ginny's 5th year at Hogwarts.Preview: 'Can't stop what'she added with a sharp edge to her voice. Ginny looked up at her, surprising them both with her tears. 'Thinking about him'


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter (dang it) or any of it's characters. Nor the song, "Tell Him" by Celine Dion

Tell Him

"Ginny! Be a dear and fetch the post!" Mrs.Weasley called as rummaged through cabinets, her body practically disappearing. Ginny set down her spoon, tied her robe back shut and took the letters off the poor owl's extended leg. The old bird fell over, and with help from Ginny was able to get up and fly roughly back out the window. Ginny set the paper down, only to eager pick it back up again. His picture donned the cover of _Witch's Weekly_. She took a quick look at her mother before flipping through the pages. There... voted as "Handsome Hogwarts Hero". Ginny smiled at the awkward face of Harry Potter. "Well, honestly!" Ginny threw the magazine away from her. Mrs.Weasley stood behind her daughter. "The poor boy gets enough publicity as it is," Ginny nearly sighed with relief. She wasn't about to tell her mother about her poor and hopeless crush on the 'poor boy'. Of course her mother was right, she couldn't bother him with something so foolish. She rested her face in her hands. _Though it would be nice. _

Ginny snapped the door to her room shut quietly, while re-reading the article. Just a simple biography, and why he had been chosen. She flipped her red hair over her shoulder as she hunched over it on her bed. This picture wasn't taken long after the incident at the Ministry of Magic. Where Sirius had been killed. And where Dumbledore fought him. Voldemort. She couldn't help noticing that after that little adventure, something seemed to change. But they began to talk more. Talking just as easily as he would talk to Hermione. She wondered why? She tried not to cry herself, the last day when everyone was packing to leave, they were left in the common room alone. She had walked in on him crying, for a moment she felt that she should leave him be. But she couldn't. She sat beside him on the plush red sofa. His green eyes were brighter that night, than any other. Ginny sighed, that was the night she had..without thinking... hugged him. And he had hugged back. After a few moments he was wiping away his tears and laughing saying, "Famous Harry Potter, crying!" She couldn't do anything but smile sadly at him. Did he expect that heroes weren't allowed to cry?

"Oh Ginny! Hurry down! Hurry!" she heard her mother's frenzied voice, and she practically flew off her bed. As did many other Weasley's whose pounding feet were coming down after hers. Fred bumped into her, soon along with George at the bottom of the stairs. "Mum? What's going on?" George was the first to speak. Mrs.Weasley bustled about the small, cluttered kitchen. "They're on their way back!" she peeked out the window, to look across the field. "Good gracious! Poor boy's been starved...gotten taller too," Ginny quickly joined her mother by the window. And there he was. Walking with her father, Ron, Hermione, and Tonks. Her mother was right. He had definitely grown. But starving he might have been, he certainly didn't look it. Harry's face had changed over the summer. Angles of his face becoming more prominent, stronger. His hair had grown, if possible, even more un-tidy. But his eyes ever just the same beautiful green. Ginny looked down at herself, and her pink snitch p.j.'s With a squeal she bounded back up the stairs to change.

Harry was practically pushed into the house by Tonks. She shut the door immediately behind them muttering, "I don't think we were followed." Harry had almost forgotten that walking outside was dangerous nowadays. Mrs.Weasley grabbed his coat, putting it on the rack. "Harry,dear. You must be starving," she said with a quick walk to the kitchen. He followed with a smile. That was what she always said when he walked through the door. The twins were shoving new products in his face, as he examined them, laughing at the absurd brothers. Hermione was bickering with Ron again. Mr.Weasley and Tonks were discussing some new procedures at the Ministry. Plates of food were being pushed his face, as Mrs.Weasley waved the twins away. He barely had time to pick up a fork before another plate was added to the pile. "Thanks Mrs.Weasley" He looked at the food not knowing where to start. Not needing to ask, Ron picked up Harry's spoon and dug into a few plates with Hermione scolding him.

_I'm scared_

_So afraid to show I care_

_Will he think me weak_

_If I tremble when I speak_

Ginny peered over the edge of the banister, as he slowly began eating all the food that lay in front of him. She smiled. He was going to gain a million pounds every time he would visit their house. He looked up at her when he heard the floorboards squeak. Her breath caught in her throat as he smiled. At her. Was he really smiling at her? She couldn't be sure. But she smiled back. She sat next to Ron at the table. Knowing it would be a dead giveaway if she sat beside him. "'E ould ay idditch ooay." Ron spat food at Harry. Ginny snickered. Harry laughed as he wiped his face. "That's not a good idea, is it?" Harry asked looking at Tonks. She stopped her conversation with Mr.Weasley. "Blimey, Harry! You understood that? What'd he say?" Tonks hair turned orange at her surprise. Not used to the brightness, he kept staring at her hair rather than her. "Uh..play Quidditch? I mean with everything that's happened lately," he felt hismelf go quiet. Like Sirius' death. The rise of Voldemort's army. It didn't seem like something so simple as a game of Quidditch would be possible anymore. Tonks leaned back in her chair. "Well...maybe, if we put charms all over the place. Precaution. Shouldn't be too hard, you'll have to ask Molly though" Tonks said. All eyes went to Mrs.Weasley. She sighed and put down the rag she was holding. "Oh Harry... I just-" Harry sighed too, knowing what was coming. He felt his whole face fall, and his stomach felt empty, despite the food he just ate. Mrs.Weasley must've seen his face when she said, "Well, Tonks you'll be out there with them?" Harry snapped his neck, to turn to Tonks. She smiled brightly. "Of course, Molly!"

_Oooh what if_

_There's another one he's thinking of_

_Maybe he's in love_

_I'd feel like a fool_

_Life can be so cruel_

_I don't know what to do_

Ginny grabbed her broom out of the shed, while also zipping her green jacket tightly about her. She nearly ran into Harry._Dang it._ She was about to leave the shed when he said, "How's your summer?" She was afraid to look at him for fear he would see straight through her. "Good, Fred and George are giving me free samples of all their new stuff." she thought of the first thing that had randomly popped into her head. He smiled, "Yeah, they're a load of fun," he said seriously. Harry picked up a locked chest of the Quidditch balls. The box shaked in his arms. "Should've been here last week,when they were experimenting." Ginny walked eagerly beside him as they walked around the house. "What happened?" Harry asked with a grin. "One of the spells went hay-wire, Fred's hair was pink and George's was green! I've never seen Mum so furious," she stopped talking as Harry laughed. Harry turned to look at her, noticing that she had stopped walking. "Gin? You all right?" he hurried over to her. She felt completely winded. First his laugh, and now he was giving her a nickname? She wasn't going to survive the summer, if he kept this up! She shook herself out of the daze. "I'm fine, just thinking," _Thinking about you. I'm such an idiot._ He grabbed her shoulder, "you scared me for a minute," Ginny tried to breathe normally while acting calm. "yeah?" she asked. Harry's face took on a serious look. "Yeah, you look Confunded. Creeped me out a little," he said laughing. She chased him, playfully trying to hit him with her broom.

_I've been there_

_With my heart out in my hand_

_But what you must understand_

_You can't let the chance_

_To love him pass you by_

Harry had been automatically appointed seeker against Ginny. Both were to also act as Chasers for their own team. Fred and George were separated as Chasers as well. (Since an unoffical game, didn't need brutal bludgers) Hermione was going to attempt Chaser, but fell off her broom instantly. Ron was playing Keeper as was Tonks. Mr.Weasley threw the snitch in the air. The snitch instantly circled Harry and Ginny before flying off into the sky. The quaffles were released, and they're play match began. Fred who was playing a Chaser for Harry's team, threw Harry the ball. Back and forth they went with it, easily passing Hermione. They zig-zagged and Harry nearly collided with Ginny as she tried to block for Ron. Harry threw quickly to Fred, who made a goal for the team. The two high-fived on their way back to the center. Ginny zipped past Harry's right side. He thought he had seen it too. He zoomed after her. Harry wanted to close his eyes and feel the wind on his face, for how free he felt. The broom wasn't as fast as his, but the effect was the same. He saw the tiny flight of gold, and adverted from following Ginny to plummeting towards the ground. He could hear her following right after him. She was lighter, she was going to catch up. The snitch flew quickly out from under him, towards the air again. He halted the broom and tried to pull up, but apparently the old broom didn't work as fast as he have liked. He slowed just above the ground, until he felt himself being thrusted face first into the dirt.

_Should I_

_Tell him_

_Tell him that the sun and moon_

_Rise in his eyes_

_Reach out to him_

He spewed dirt and alittle bit of blood from his mouth. Harry felt a strange weight upon him,and tried to move when he heard, "Harry! I'm so sorry! I tried to stop-" Ginny's shrilled. He pulled himself out of their collision. He could see the cuts on her hands, from where she tried to stop herself. He picked up the two brooms, and held his hand out for her. She took his, wincing slightly at the contact. Tonks was hurrying over with her wand held out. "You lot all right?" He saw Hermione hurry over as well. "Harry!" He flipped Ginny's hand over, that still remained in his. "I'm alright, Ginny's hands look roughened up though" Tonks took a look at them. "Here.Let me see," Hermione had rushed over to Ginny. "I'm fine," Ginny said trying to pull herself back. Harry came up behind her, and put his arm on her shoulder to halt her. "Don't be ridiculous, you're hurt" Ginny blushed. She felt a tingling sensation on her hands, to find that the cuts were vanishing. Hermione released her hands. "That should do it!" she said with a hint of pride. "Thanks," Ginny muttered. Hermione was almost as good as her mum at healing spells. It didn't even burn at all! She turned around and realized with a jolt that Harry was still behind her. She looked up at him, forgetting how tall he was. "Oh...Harry, you have blood on her collar," she hadn't meant to touch him. And it was obvious, he wasn't expecting it. He pulled away sharply. Her hands suddenly felt on fire. "Sorry," was all she could say before she dashed away after Hermione.

_And whisper_

_Tender words so soft and sweet_

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_Love will be the gift you give yourself_

She wanted to crawl under her bed and die! Hermione held onto her arm as the two girls hurred into room. Ginny ripped off her coat. "Ginny? I don't understand! What happened?" Hermione picked up Ginny's coat off the floor. "Oh, it was horrible!" Ginny threw herself on her bed. Hermione sat beside her. "Wha-? Is Harry hurt?" she asked immediately getting off the bed, to check out Ginny's window. Where she could watch the boys coming back in with Tonks. "No! No, I don't think so..." she couldn't believe she hadn't even asked if he was alright. "Hermione... I think something's wrong with me.." Ginny didn't really know how to say it. Hermione looked at her strangely, her hand reaching for her pocket. Where her wand was..."No! Hermione, I'm not bewitched! Well.. not that way," Ginny confessed with a blush. Hermione sat next to her on the bed, her eyes anxious. Ginny looked down at her hands from where Harry's had held them. Hermione looked down at them as well,knowing she had healed them perfectly. "I can't stop, Hermione." Ginny whispered. Hermione felt the urge to lean, but didn't. "Can't stop what?" she added with a sharp edge to her voice. Ginny looked up at her, surprising them both with her tears.

_Touch him_

_With the gentleness you feel inside_

_Your love can't be denied_

_The truth will set you free_

_You'll have what's meant to be_

_All in time you'll see_

"Thinking about him!" Ginny pushed herself off her bed. "It's all I ever do!" Hermione watched Ginny pace around the small room, puzzled. "Well, I don't think Harry much into girls" Both girls froze. Ginny's heart seemed to cease beating. "Well, I mean of course he's interested in women!" The teenagers both breath again. "It's just he always seems to have more important things on his mind. Like saving the world from evil!" the two girls laughed. "He just needs a break," Hermione said crossing her legs on the bed and pondering. "I doubt I'll even occupy one time space of his mind, he's got so much going on." Ginny sighed, defeated. Hermione clapped her hands. "So, let's make him think!" Hermione jumped off the bed. "He's so thick, like Ron he wouldn't notice a nice girl in love with him, unless she broadcasted it! So we've got to do something to make him move," Hermione was busy in thought as Ginny was too. She felt very devious for trying to deceive Harry. "Got it! Why don't you date other guys?" Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Hermione like she was stupid. "Hermione: I dont _want_ to date other guy's!" she rolled her eyes at her friend. Hermione waved her hand around. "No! I know, I know..But Harry doesn't know that,"

_I love him_

_Of that much I can be sure_

_I don't think I could endure_

_If I let him walk away_

_When I have so much to say_

"Goodness! Harry,dear are you all right?" Mrs.Weasley pulled out her handy wand and held Harrys' face in her hand. She moved his head back and forth into the light. His mouth was still bleeding alittle bit, some dried. "I'm fine, Mrs.Weasley" She made a clucking noise at him. She stood back, and waved her wand at him. His face felt clean, and strangely warm. "Thanks, Mrs.Weasley" he said with a smile devoid of blood. He heard the two girls walking across the floor above, before they were even in sight. The floorboards were loose in certain places. Ginny had figured out where to jump, certain parts of the floor. Hermione, hadn't apparently. The girls trotted down the stairs as if they hadn't just crashed together. Ginny came right up to him. "Are you sure you're all right, Harry? I felt alittle sick after I fell.. I didin't want to-" she apologized, knowing Harry wouldn't want her to finish. "No, no. I'm fine, just glad you're o.k. You're not feeling sick..queasy at all right now, are you?" Harry joked. She hit him the shoulder. "Git," she muttered taking her place at the table beside Fred and George, ready for lunch.

_Love is light that surely glows_

_In the hearts of those who know_

_It's a steady flame that grows_

He sat in between Ron and Hermione with a strange feeling settled in his stomach. He felt himself glancing at Ginny...something had changed. She was smiling and joking differently now. He couldn't place it. What emotion he was feeling exactly. He looked away from her, with George kicking him under the table. The twins looked at each other and grinned. Harry strained his face, and tried to shake his head at them. The two made cooing noises to each other. Ginny rolled her eyes at them. "What are you doing? Get off," Fred had slumped onto her shoulder, and she pushed him off. "Just mirroring Harry," George replied, watching his twin with amusement. Ginny didn't even bother to retort, she just ignored them.

_Feed the fire_

_With all the passion you can show_

_Tonight love will assume its place_

That night, she rolled over for the millinoth time not being able to get comfortable. "Why don't you just tell him?" Hermione called from the bed across from hers. Ginny cuddled with her flattened,horse plushie. "I can't," she turned over again,her back to Hermione. "Well, whenever you're thinking about him. Try to make it sound less squeaky, you're bed's annoying," Hermione had definitely picked up some of Ron's wonderful charm. But Ginny smiled anyways."I'll try" She closed her eyes, ready to dream. _I'll tell you someday...Harry Potter..._

_This memory time cannot erase_

_Blind faith will lead where it has to go_


End file.
